


its us against the world

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, I Tried, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: Zombie apocalypse au. Ennoshita has to make the hardest mistake of his life.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	its us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I cried making it im so sorry

To Ennoshita Chikara, nothing seemed to hurt him anymore. He had been through so much, and he couldn’t even remember where this hell that is his life had even started. 

It was 2020, he was 24, when the epidemic started coming around. It had started in China, but nobody knew it was going to be this bad. He wasn’t too worried about it, telling his friends and family that it would probably pass in two to three months.

He was so, so wrong. 

Now, it’s 2023, or at least he thinks so. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. Now, he doesn’t know what happened to his family. He assumes they’re dead, since they were at high risk for being older and weak. He doesn’t even remember some of his friends' names or faces. The only person who had been with him throughout this whole thing was Tanaka Ryunosuke. That man was the love of his life. They were going to get married, that was until this virus took over the world. 

Until that day, when suddenly, the world stopped spinning. The grass wasn’t even green anymore, no birds chirped in the morning. 

Everything just seemed dull, and lifeless. That’s exactly how Chikara was feeling the moment everything crumbled down around him. 

When the zombies first started coming around after 9 months of being ‘quarantined’, Ennoshita and Tanaka didn’t pay it much mind. Although, they did start making plans and preparing for the outbreak which would eventually start in Japan. Tanaka always knew what to say to make his lover laugh. It wasn’t any different after they had to lock themselves along with 148 other people in some random room that was buried ten feet underneath the ground. 

But, that was the second to last time Ennoshita would ever laugh at anything Ryu said.   
The last time that Ennoshita laughed at a joke that his husband (they called each other that because honestly, they didn’t need some piece of paper to know they would spend the rest of their lives together) told him, was when they were out in the middle of nowhere, in some tent that they found in a store that had been completely broken into and torn to shreds. (It was surprising that they found anything in the first place). They were sitting together and eating some instant ramen from another supermarket that had also been torn to shreds. Ryunosoke had finished his food first, and he sat back, watching Chikara with nothing but love in his eyes as he watched his lover slurp up some noodles, making small sucking noises that made him melt. 

“Gosh, you’re just as cute sucking up those noodles as you are when you’re sucking my dick” Tanaka said aloud, a snicker following. Ennoshita then proceeded to snort and almost spit out his food. It ended up coming out of his nose, and they both laughed, louder and harder than they had in a while. 

Now, Ennoshita replayed the memory, but he couldn’t even bring himself to smile anymore. 

It was like it was yesterday. He didn’t actually know when it happened anymore. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time after he had to shoot him. 

He doesn’t remember anything except the love of his life, Tanaka Ryunosuke. But now, looking down at his husband’s dead body, he doesn’t know if he remembers him either. 

He doesn’t remember when it was, but he can recall every. single. detail. 

They were together when it happened. They were always together. They literally never left each other's side. So how did he not even notice?

They were standing next to each other, trying to plan their next move. Ryunosuke was holding a map, with Ennoshita making a trail in marker for their next stop. They were going to try to find other people who weren’t zombies. They had been arguing about where to go for a while. Ennosita turned his back to his husband and rubbed at his temples, taking a breath. He turned around, looking his lover in the face while inhaling to speak.

Then it happened. 

Chikara's eyes widened in horror. He screamed, and Tanaka jumped and looked up from his gaze on the map. 

“Babe, what-” Tanaka started, but cut himself off with his own scream of pain when a zombie bit into his shoulder. Ennoshita started to cry despite himself. Tanaka twisted his body slowly and brought a handgun toward the zombies forehead, and pulled the trigger. The monster flew back, and Ryu grabbed his shoulder and fell, knees first, to the ground. Ennoshita screamed a ‘No!’ as the love of his life was now ripped away from him. He knew what was going to happen, he knew that he now had nothing to live for anymore, and Tanaka wasn’t even unconscious yet. 

“Damn it…” Ennoshita heard Tanaka whisper weakly. “Chika, honey…” Tanaka looked up at him, taking the handgun and tossing it toward Ennoshita, who only broke into uncontrollable, ugly, and loud sobs. 

“Chika” Tanaka said again. He paused. “You know what you have to do,” Ryunosuke said, then he coughed. 

“Please, no” Ennoshita moaned. “Don’t leave me, please, you’re all I have” he cried. Tanaka motioned toward the gun.

“Ennoshita Chikara, I love you so much,” Ryu said, tears falling down his own face. The other choked on a sob. 

“You know I’d never leave you, Chika” Tanaka rasped out. “But you know what’s going to happen if I stay like this” 

Tears falling freely down his face, he kneeled down and shakily picked up the handgun. It was heavy in his hands, but his whole body felt numb. He stood up, pointing the gun at his husband's head. Ennoshita shook his head, sobbing. 

“We never even got married!” Chikara wailed, refusing to pull the trigger.

“I know, baby” Tanaka replied. “But you said it yourself, right? That we don’t need a stupid piece of paper to know we’d spend the rest of our lives together?” Tanaka chuckled, but it sounded more like a wheeze. 

“I love you! I love you and I’m sorry!” Ennoshita cried out. He couldn’t pull the trigger.

“I love you too,” Tanaka replied. “I want to kiss you so bad right now, but I can’t” Ennoshita only sobbed harder. 

“Promise me one thing…” Tanaka spoke after a bit of silence. Ennoshita looked up, tears still falling from his face. “Please stay alive for me,” Tanaka whispered. “I know you probably don’t want to, but I want you to find more people to protect yourself” 

“Oh my god!” Ennoshita said, he was still sobbing, it was the only thing he knew how to do at that moment. 

“Hey, Chika?” You could barely hear Ryunosukes voice anymore. 

“Yeah, ace?” Ennoshita sniffled. To be honest, Ennoshita didn’t want him to say anything else. 

“Even if you find someone else” Ryu choked on a sob. “Don’t forget me, okay?” 

That did it. Chikara broke into hysterics, falling down onto his ass and shaking his head. He heard a pop, probably from his neck, but he didn’t care. He dropped the gun. 

“No!” Ennoshita screamed “How could I ever forget you? I can’t find anyone else as good as you! I could never replace you!” Ennoshita threw a tantrum. He kicked the ground and he screamed. His throat started to hurt, his eyes stung, and his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He knew he was about to lose the best part, no, his whole entire life. How could Ryu be so selfish? How come he’s making him stay alive when he doesn’t want to? How could he possibly forget him? He heard Tanaka laugh. It made Ennoshita sick to his stomach. 

“I’m... glad” Ryunosuke said, before his last breath left his lungs and his head dropped. Ennoshita screamed, again. He knew he only had about a minute before he would come back as a zombie. He picked up the handgun and pointed it at Tanaka’s head. He hesitated, his finger crooked over the trigger. 

“I’m so sorry” Ennoshita said, his voice only a whisper. He looked up at the sky, asking God if he could be struck by lightning at this very moment. “I wish it were me”

Lost in his thoughts, with silent tears streaking his face, Ennoshita heard a snarl from Ryu’s direction. He looked down, and held back noise as the love of his life stood up. His face was a sickly pale colour, nothing like the soft tan skin he’d been used to. His eyes were glossed over and, well, dead. Tanaka walked slowly toward his lover. Except that wasn’t Tanaka. It was some mindless monster in his body. Ennoshita yelped, bringing the gun up and pointing it at the zombie. 

“I love you” Ennoshita said. “And I’m sorry” he pulled the trigger.

The crack of the gunshot was loud. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard it before, he just hadn’t heard it from this close. Usually, Tanaka was the one who wielded the gun. But now, it was just him. He watched the blood and brain spew out from the back of the head of the most important person in his life, and he died a little inside. 

It took him about 3 minutes to finally figure out what he had done. Once it all finally clicked, bile rose in Ennoshitas throat and he turned, vomiting all over the dead grass and leaves on the ground. His tears came back, and everything seemed black and white. He slumped back, sitting down and looking at his husband. 

He had sat there for two hours, just looking at Tanaka mindlessly. He wasn’t hungry, his stomach was in knots. When Ennoshita decided to stand back up, he almost collapsed again from how weak his legs were. He went back to the tent.

It was only his now.


End file.
